Вриттен Скрипт/Галерея
Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash Fan Club Posters S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png Snails Talking S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo -Uh... whatever you said.- S2E8.png Rainbow Dash giggling S2E8.png Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Misty Fly and Fire Streak racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Канун Дня горящего очага Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png Пропажа Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie sings -fill my heart up with sunshine- S2E18.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Плохое яблоко The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png The steering wheel S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Только для любимцев Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Полёт к финишу Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png|"She'd better get here soon!" Радужные водопады Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies -no other pony like her- S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Rainbow stuck under giant piñata S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Время с Искоркой Twilight -Working with young students- S4E15.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Star Gazer and Eclair Creme approaching the podium S4E18.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Applejack -you're not gonna believe it!- S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Пятый сезон Принцесса Спайк Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight -all across this great land of ours- S5E10.png Spike -I'm here to help any way I can- S5E10.png Delegate 1 -we love you, Princess Twilight!- S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants -why would the princess make such- S5E10.png Summit delegates in an angry clamor S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Summit delegates consider Spike's words S5E10.png Spike attempts to rebuild the statue S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Delegates watching Spike's efforts S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Налаживание отношений Twilight and Spike in front of Minuette's house S5E12.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Sassy Saddles using magic S5E14.png Sassy smiling S5E14.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png День очага The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents standing in front of the town's water fountain S06E08.png Добавь специй в свою жизнь Rarity shows Pinkie Pie to Restaurant Row S6E12.png Rarity pointing to a restaurant's sign S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png Written Script and Amethyst Star look at Tasty Treat flyer S6E12.png Written Script and Amethyst Star dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Sun starts to go down over Canterlot S6E12.png Saffron Masala starting to worry S6E12.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow and Scootaloo race past spectators S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png Седьмой сезон Вечный жеребёнок Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Обратная сторона славы Ponies with anti-Rarity picket signs S7E14.png Fan ponies appear at Twilight's window S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -everything she wrote in there- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Spike startles Steam Roller into jumping into a hole S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png en:Written Script/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей